2nd Hunger Games
The 2nd Hunger Games were the second edition of The Hunger Games. Twenty-four tributes from the twelve Districts of Panem fought to the death until a winner was crowned. The winner received a years-worth supply of food and water for their district, while them and their immediate family were moved to luxurious accommodations in The Capitol permanently. The games began on 1 June 2 PS and concluded on 22 June 2 PS with Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 being announced as the winner. The theme for this year's games were "Under the sea" Tributes Gallery – Tribute is alive – Tribute is deceased Production members Timeline Pre-games Reapings The reapings began on 1 June 2 PS, as the official kickoff event of the 2nd Hunger Games. All twelve escorts visited the twelve Districts of Panem, where one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were randomly selected to take part in the Hunger Games. Six of the twenty-four tributes volunteered for the games: Mercury Craftship and Jade Lightberry of District 1, Achilleus Shaw and Artemisa Thierry of District 2, and Alix Treilblitzer and Cyndia Neltz of District 4, while the rest of the tributes were all reaped. Opening ceremony Immediately after the reapings, each of the twenty-four tributes were transported from their home districts to The Capitol. They took part in a media week, participating in television interviews and media appearances in order to both promote the games and themselves to the viewing public. On 8 June, the official opening ceremony of the games was held. Each of the tributes wore an outfit designed by their head stylist to represent their district, and were introduced on a horse-pulled chariot. The winning outfit was designed by Patrice Quarta for District 6, who dressed his tributes Blue Ilum and Ora Elon as a "travelbots". As a reward for winning, Quarta was awarded a cash prize and was immediately invited back for next year's Hunger Games. Training On 9 June, training for the games officially began. Each tribute was allowed to practice with any weapons they chose, and could be trained by professionals in the field. Additionally, they could study survival skills if they so chose. On 16 June, each tribute demonstrated their abilities in front of a panel of judges. These judges then assigned a number ranging from 1 to 12 to each tribute. The higher the number, the more likely they were to win. These numbers are used to help the viewing public decide who they should bet on to win. Games Day 1 On 18 June, the Hunger Games began officially. Keeping with the "under the sea" theme, the arena consisted of a large ocean, spanning several miles. Throughout the ocean were small individual islands, where tributes could set up camp. Additionally, deep under the sea were treasure chests filled with supplies and weapons, which tributes could use if they can hold their breath long enough. The cornucopia was situated on its own island in the middle of the arena, with each tribute's starting point being their own much smaller island. Immediately after the start of the games, a number of tributes perish due to their inabilities to swim, thus drowning in the ocean. These tributes included Ela Feurn of District 8, Otto Rycker of District 3, Avens Southling of District 11, Yira Samuel of District 7, Neera Titan of District 5, Sage Nornhall of District 11, Blue Ilum of District 6, Daisy Love of District 9, Merle Foxer of District 8, and Vlado Churchenwauw of District 10. Meanwhile, Career tribute Achilleus Shaw of District 2's fear of water led him to go into a state of shock, and he was promptly killed by Helga Lieberwach of District 10 with an arrow to the throat. Noticing her struggling and reminding him of his own sister, Alix Treilblitzer of District 4 saved Amelia Roost of District 12 from drowning, and took her with the rest of the Careers. Unusual for the games, there were no major violet bloodbath deaths, as most of the bloodbath deaths were due to drowning. The remaining tributes left the cornucopia with supplies to form their own camps. Upon settling down, the Careers agree that Alix should be their leader, as he has experience with water, being from District 4, and is the strongest of the remaining members. This causes some jealousy in Mercury Craftship of District 1, but he nonetheless accepts it. Meanwhile, an anti-Careers alliance forms on the other side of the arena. Led by Paul Lyons of District 9, he plans on taking out the Careers one-by-one, in order for everyone remaining to have an equal chance at winning. Other members of his group include Olexandra Heitner of District 3, Nigel Oswald of District 5, Simeon Danger of District 7, and Kenni Kleft of District 12. No other deaths occur during Day 1, with the majority of the tributes attempting to form battle plans and settle in to the arena. ;Deaths #Ela Feurn – District 8 #Otto Rycker – District 3 #Avens Southling – District 11 #Yira Samuel – District 7 #Neera Titan – District 5 #Sage Nornhall – District 11 #Blue Ilum – District 6 #Daisy Love – District 9 #Merle Foxer – District 8 #Vlado Churchenwauw – District 10 #Achilleus Shaw – District 2 Day 2 On Day 2, the Careers discover the hidden treasure chests hidden below the ocean. Both Alix and Cyndia Neltz of District 4 volunteer to dive for them, as residents of District 4 tend to be experienced swimmers, and they discover multitudes of supplies and weapons for their alliance. Meanwhile, the anti-Careers alliance launch their raid on the Career camp. However, not knowing where the Careers are actually located, they stumble upon the camp of Ora Elon of District 6. Prepared for anything, Ora kills both Nigel and Simeon, with the rest of the alliance fleeing to save themselves. After the deaths of Nigel and Simeon, the gamemakers announce the halfway point feast to the tributes, which will be held at the cornucopia. Believing they have no need for new supplies, the Careers choose not to attend. However, the anti-Careers group do attend, receiving high-tech gear and weaponry. They plan on attacking the Career camp with their new supplies the following day. Meanwhile, Alix bonds more with Amelia, causing tensions with the other Careers, as they believe she is not a Career and does not belong in their group. ;Deaths #Nigel Oswald – District 5 #Simeon Danger – District 7 Day 3 On Day 3, the anti-Careers launch their official attack on the Career camp. Olexandra kills Jade Lightberry of District 1, Kenni kills Cyndia, and Paul kills Amelia. After seeing Paul's spear pierce through Amelia, Alix goes ballistic on him, and rips out Paul's intestines with his trident, viciously killing him. This sight causes both Olexandra and Kenni to flee, leaving them as the sole remaining members of the anti-Career alliance. ;Deaths #Jade Lightberry – District 1 #Cyndia Neltz – District 4 #Amelia Roost – District 12 #Paul Lyons – District 9 Day 4 Early in the morning of Day 4, Helga stumbles upon the anti-Career camp. While both Olexandra and Kenni are asleep, Helga steals their supplies and slits Olexandra's throat, leaving Kenni alive. She then runs off before Kenni wakes up. Meanwhile, while attempting to dive for a treasure chest, Ora runs out of air underwater and drowns. Following her death, the gamemakers announce to the tributes that they are the final five, and a feast would be held at the cornucopia. Only the Careers attend, and they receive more supplies for their camp. Swimming back to her home base from the anti-Careers camp, Helga notices the dead body of Ora floating in the ocean, clearly signifying that she had drowned earlier while attempting to obtain a treasure chest. Helga finds Ora's camp and, finding it much nicer than her own, takes it over. ;Deaths #Olexandra Heitner – District 3 #Ora Elon – District 6 Day 5 On Day 5, with the gamemakers wanting to speed up the game more, they release man-eating mutated fish into the ocean. Attempting to destress from the game, the Careers go for a swim in the ocean, but are greeted by the killer fish. While Artemisa Thierry of District 2 and Alix are able to swim away, Mercury is eaten alive by them and killed. Now understanding that they are in the final four, Artemisa and Alix agree that it is time for them to split up, and they part ways amicably. Noticing Artemisa swimming past her camp, Helga lands a knife in her skull, killing her. Now that the final three has been formed, the gamemakers create a tidal wave, forcing the tributes to swim for their lives towards the cornucopia. Kenni cannot keep up with the wave, and is overtaken by it, drowning in the process. Alix arrives at the cornucopia island first, safe from the tidal wave. While Helga is starting to get lost in the wave, she throws a knife at Alix, which hits him in the shoulder. Before he can die of blood loss though, Helga drowns in the tidal wave. Immediately after Helga's death, the gamemakers announce Alix as the official winner of the 2nd Hunger Games. He is immediately taken into medical care and his knife wound is taken care of. ;Deaths #Mercury Craftship – District 1 #Artemisa Thierry – District 2 #Kenni Kleft – District 12 #Helga Lieberwach – District 10 Post-games Victor's tour Following the completion of the games, Alix began the victor's tour, which was slated to last over a month. The tour began in District 5, where Alix visited the capital of Elsing and a number of smaller towns. He then left for District 6 and made an appearance in Titan Heights. Afterwards, Alix visited District 7, District 8, and District 9, visiting their capital cities of Morrowbane, Helvetica, and Irene, respectively, and volunteering with their industries. After departing from District 9, Alix visited District 10, where his arrival attracted controversy. Due to the death of Helga Lieberwach, Alix was met with protests from Helga's supporters, which were violently shut down by peacekeepers. Despite plans to have a full tour of the district, these plans were canceled due to safety concerns and Alix continued to District 11, and visited a number of small towns to volunteer with local farmers. His appearance in District 12 was met with a hero's welcome, as residents were grateful for his fierce protection of Amelia Roost in addition to pursuing justice for her killing. He then left for District 1 and District 2, where he was met with luxurious accommodations and admiration for his alliance with their tributes. Afterwards, he arrived in District 3 and toured the capital city of Littgart. The tour culminated in Alix's return to District 4, where he received a hero's welcome and was awarded a medal of honor from District 4 supervisor Samuel Waye. After completing the victor's tour, Alix, his father, mother, and sister moved from District 4 to The Capitol, as a reward for winning the Hunger Games. Category:2nd Hunger Games Category:Editions of the Hunger Games